paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Enlisted Crew (Imperial Navy)
Background The life blood of the Imperial Navy, Imperial Navy Crewmen are as countless as the stars. They serve everywhere and do everything, from serving aboard starships to manning consoles on space stations. Their duties are as endless in nature as their vague military title suggests. Due to the Imperial Army's greater manpower (see Enlisted Soldier---Imperial Army) and generally lower educational standards both prior to and in service, they filled the bulk of administration, accounting, records, and recruitment positions for both the Army and the Imperial Navy; the Army also provided Imperial Medics to the Navy. The Imperial Navy, in turn, filled lawyer and military criminal investigations for both the Navy and the Army. "... In this time of rebellion and turmoil, most of you can expect to be stationed aboard vessels which will see action, or at bases which assist those ships. Others will be placed on picket in remote star systems, or be assigned planet-side to ordnance dumps, research stations, or other support duties. I cannot disguise the fact that some of these are unexciting missions, galling to the crewman anxious to prove himself in service to the Empire. I can encourage you to take heart, for your duty assignment is re-evaluated biannually. If there is need, and your performance warrants it, you will be transferred to a more vital assignment. In the same way, those who have seen combat for more than two standard years are rotated out to less taxing duties, allowing fresh vessels and crew to take their place. At least, that is the ideal the Navy strives for." --- Excerpt from crew graduation speech at Prefsbelt Fleet Camp, delivered by Moff Gaaqu.--- (Imperial Navy Crewmen; cited Wookieepedia, 03-23-2019) Training Fleet Camp The typical Imperial Navy Crewmen spends 9 weeks at a Fleet Camp. The basics of military life, military expectations, military drill, and standard universal skill sets are taught. Upon graduation, Crewmen Trainees are promoted to Crewmen. Advanced Training Fleet Camp (ATFP) After completion of Fleet Camp, Crewmen are shipped off to various Advanced Training Fleet Camps (ATFP) throughout the Imperial Navy. Such ATFPs are usually stationed at naval institutions around the galaxy, although some are aboard training vessels. Training can last anywhere from 2 months to 9 months in their chosen discipline. Upon graduation from an ATFP, Crewmen are transferred to their first Duty Station in one of the following areas of discipline: Non-Combat Roles * Fleet Support Branch ** Engineering Division ** Technical Services Division * Barrister Advocate * Recruitment Office Specialist * Imperial Corps of Bioengineers * Imperial Surgical Corps * Space Rescue Corps Weaponry Roles * Imperial Weapons Technician Security Roles * Imperial Navy Trooper * Imperial Navy Commandos Combat Roles * SpecNav Force Trooper (classified project) Ranks Ranks include the following (inspired from Star Wars: Technical Commentaries): Non-Commissioned Officers * Master Warrant Officer * Chief Warrant Officer * Senior Warrant Officer * Junior Warrant Officer Enlisted * Leading Crewmen ** Specialist Mark IV (only certain fields of discipline) * Able Crewmen ** Specialist Mark I (highest) ** Specialist Mark II (mid) ** Specialist Mark III (lowest) * Crewmen Specialist * Crewmen * Cadet (basic training) Category:Imperial